The Mobster's Thief
by The-Dangerous-King
Summary: Isabella Swan has her eyes on the prize. Unfortunately that means she has to steal from the most feared Mobster around, Edward Cullen. Isabella is about to find out just how possessive Edward is over his things. Mobward, Possessiveward, and a little bit of Domward. Lemons AH.
1. Waiting

**Hello readers! If you've read this story before you might notice some changes. That's because I'm rewriting some of these chapters as I go along. It's nothing plot related. I just didn't like the way I expressed my thoughts into writing. **

**Thank you so much for your support!**

**The-Dangerous-King**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bella POV**

February 24th. 2:23.

It had been two fucking hours. Two whole hours in which I sat at the train station. Sitting. Watching. Waiting.

Crime is very easy to find in the city, but it's hard to track it. There are many different gangs, mobs, or other groups that break the laws. Each one has a way to cover their tracks. It's essential for our world.

I'm more of an independent type. Taking orders from another person isn't something that is in my blood. Only once was I part of a group.

But I soon figured out that a group kind of lifestyle was not for me.

Which was why I was there. I could feel a bead of sweat that was about to drop from my forehead down to the side of my face. Pulling a white handkerchief from my pocket, I dabbed my face.

I pushed all thoughts of the hot sticky weather out of my mind. I had to be focused. James was here. The same person who my acquaintance, Aro, trusted with confidential details regarding his latest drug deal. The same person who has been leaking that same information to one of Aro's enemies- the Russian mob.

Rumor had it that our little Vicky had James wrapped around her finger. "Love" they called it. Love that blossomed when the two met up at a bar and exchanged dangerous information. And that's all it took for James to betray his leader. Romance like that always leads to death in our world. And James was surely going to find that out for himself from Aro, once Aro finds out that is.

But I didn't care about details like that. What I did care about though, was catching James in the act. Because if I could prove to Aro that his most trusted correspondent was in fact a lying son of a bitch, he could give me my next hit. The bastard always knew where the money was and I was itching for some more and while I didn't exactly trust him, I knew I needed those details.

Information is the money of the new age. Of course that information leads to money, but hey, you know what I mean.

Finding a good hit these days is difficult. Since I work alone, I can't bother wasting time finding a good place to steal from. Robbery is easy, once you get past your morals that is. However, what was not easy is finding "jackpots".

For a while, I did all my research by myself. But it was seriously boring and not something I like to spend time on. Aro, on the other hand, loves the thrill of finding treasure. He thinks of himself like a pirate, something completely idiotic, but it gets the job done.

And so I sat there, waiting for some proof.

James, unlike many of his "friends", actually had a day job. I knew this because I tracked him for about a month.

Seriously.

I knew his every pattern and could anticipate his next move. Which is why I knew that he was going to be here in the morning. The idiot always took the same subway at the same time to work.

A big mistake in our world.

I looked yet again down at my wristwatch. He was supposed to be here two hours ago, meaning that he was going to skip work today. Since he was never the kind of person to slack off, the only explanation for this would be that he's meeting Victoria.

I didn't doubt that if he was going out to meet her, he would take the train. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to break routine either.

Turns out, I was right.

Pretty soon, out of the corner of my eye I saw the blue eyed James take a seat on a platform bench. He looked around and I could see him rub his sweaty hands on his jeans over and over again. I smirked and gently pushed my sunglasses towards my face, turning on the camera that was programmed in it.

I hid my face under my hood and sunk deeper into my hoodie. I couldn't have him seeing me and recognizing who I am later. While keeping an eye on him, I scanned my surroundings. There were many other people on the platform, since it was still a busy day for work. Three businessmen in suits were next to me, waiting for some sort of a conference. By James, there was a pregnant woman holding on to her stomach in what looked like pain. Two young college students leaded onto the wall, typing away on their phones.

Everything seemed like a normal day and there were no other safety precautions to be taken.

After what seemed like ages, James finally stood up from the bench. He almost trudged over to the arriving train's platform. I could almost smell the fear of getting caught off him.

I stayed sitting and looked on as he got onto one car of the train.

Five

Four

Three

Two...

Finally, the doors started to close behind him. I could feel my heartbeat in my head. I could not lose him.

In three swift strides, I brought myself to the entrance of a different car, hoping that the doors wouldn't close on me. With one final push, I dove into the car and let the doors close behind me with a definitive swoosh.

Looking around, I took note of everyone around me. I chose to sit at a seat where I could easily watch out the window. It was crucial that I know when James got off, otherwise I would be stuck on this train and forced to wait until James decided to meet up with Victoria again.

And I am not a patient person.

The train started to jostle forward, but my concentration was not deterred. I reached up to my sunglasses to feel for the small bump that indicated that it was recording. There was no way I was going to stop recording. If I did, I could miss something.

From my research, I knew that it would take another twenty minutes at least to get to the next stop. However, that certainly didn't make me relax. No, that's just called slacking off. Sitting up straighter, I geared my eyes towards the window. In the off chance that he decided to get brave and maybe jump out the train, I needed to be there for it.

For so long, I just sat and watched. My tinted sunglasses would have made the other people in the car think that I had just fallen asleep. Completely still and alert, I was ready for action.

I could hear the train starting to come to a stop and prepared myself. This station was the same one Victoria was observed at a while ago. James finally started to walk onto the platform, his black briefcase hitting his knees every couple of steps.

I rushed to the entrance to the car but calmed down to a walk as I got off since I didn't want to draw any attention.

Sure enough, I was greeted with a sight of James approaching someone with red hair. Unlike where I got on, the train station that I was at now was crowded. Basically, it was the perfect place to meet someone if you wanted to be undetected.

I followed the pair as they walked towards the general waiting area. They walked about one car length apart, as if to make it seem like they didn't know each other. I knew better.

Occasionally, they would turn around to check if someone was following them. But of course I knew how to avoid their attention.

With one final look behind him, he sat on a random bench. He looked around at the bustling crowd, with each person headed to his or her destination.

In one swift motion he crossed his legs in front of him, knocking down the bag he had on the ground beside him. Soon enough, Victoria sat next to him, picked up the bag, and left.

_Gotchu. _

With a smirk I took off my glasses and boarded another train.

_It's time to have a little talk with Aro._

* * *

**Well I really hoped you liked that. Please review, it gives me motivation to write. **

**TWCS: addie-king**

**The-Dangerous-King**


	2. Degrading

_**So the last chapter was very very short- I know. But I did get some reviews which made me happy so I decided to post another chapter to make up for the shortness of the last one. Thanks so much for the support! Also I don't have a beta or anything so sorry for any errors!**_

_**I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot and the story. **_

_**-The-Dangerous-King**_

~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~

**Isabella**

February 26. 4:11

He drummed his wrinkled fingers on the table. His beady little eyes glared at me, clearly not liking the fact that I was here. He sat up on his large leather chair and folded his hands on the wooden table in front of him.

Sure I'd helped him out once or twice, but poor Aro never really did like me. He acted tough, but I knew he thought I was a threat to his team. Either way, I couldn't give a damn what the smelly old man thought of me anyways.

Getting here was not a problem. It didn't take much to get into the warehouse. All it took was telling one of his rookies my name and bam, I was taken to Aro immediately. All his men knew me. I made sure of that last summer by setting their warehouse on way, they wouldn't decide to step out of line. A little dramatic I know, but it was only because one of his men couldn't keep his hands to himself.

I had figured that telling Aro about James would put me on his good side. It recently occurred to me that I didn't have many friends in the underground world. I had hoped playing the whole "good girl" routine would help me gain an alliance.

"And why exactly have you graced us with your presence Isabella dear?" he said sarcastically, leaning back on the chair he was sitting and pulling his legs on the table. He eyed his second and third in command, James and Laurent.

Just as his eyes looked over at them, so did mine. I didn't want any funny business and I sure wasn't here to fuck around. I locked my eyes on James and sent him my signature smirk.

"Well, I was in town and I decided to visit and old friend. What's the harm in that?". My eyes landed back on Aro's and I smiled innocently taking a seat with ease at the grand table in front of him.

I could see James starting to fidget. Maybe he did know why I really was here in the first place. But then again it's me. There's no way he saw me. I'm too good. His nervousness was starting to get to him and I could see him getting scared. _For Victoria maybe?_

"With all due respect Miss Swan, we aren't friends. So you can either cut the bullshit or I'll get James and Laurent here to escort you out".

"Ah- Aro. You still haven't changed old man. I actually did have a purpose in coming here. I need information". I sighed. From the look of his demeanor, this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it was.

"Do you think I give shit like that out for free? Information for information Swan. I'll need a lot more than that". Fuck this man. Didn't he know who I was?

"Of course. I have information that you might love. It concerns your right hand man here. James". As soon as those words left my mouth I saw him start to go stiff. He eyed me with a careful glare.

"Information? There's no way you can gather information about James here. He's a man. And the only thing you're good for is having a cock in your mouth. Go sit down you little whore- or maybe even get down on your knees. These hits aren't meant for sluts like you", he sneered in my face.

_How dare he speak to me like that?_

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to make me mad Aro. Don't be foolish". His movements were slight but I still caught it- a slight nod towards someone behind me.

It was that moment where I decided that Aro really was a fool.

As the attacker from behind me started to hit, I kicked my leg off to the side and twisted his neck with a satisfying snap.

In an instant I pulled out my Eagle and shot the guards. Around me, I can see James and Laurent starting to grab my arms. I swung my leg around me, kicking them both in their necks and bringing the both of them down- unconscious on the ground. At last it was just me and Aro face to face.

He sat calmly in front of me. Anticipating my next move. He was smart.

But I was smarter.

"How's this for a pretty little whore?" And then I had Aro's arm pinned behind his back. Fuck the info I had on James. No more playing nice.

"I'll do whatever I want. Your latest hit. Give it to me" I snarled into his dirty face only to be laughed at.

"You'd be a fool to go through with it. You don't have the balls". When will he get that I have no time for bullshit like this. I knocked his head on the table in front of him, making sure to make him bleed, but not get unconscious. Still, his annoying laughter would not cease.

"You want a hit? Here" he said as he threw a briefcase on the table. It landed with a thud. I unhanded him and took a look inside the bag. In it was a single manila folder with two files. One, a piece of paper with a location: "The Red Room", a high end club.

The other, a picture. I picked it up and could not put it back down. Those eyes. Green and hard- I couldn't stop staring. _Well there go my panties._ It was only after a while when I realized who exactly I was looking at. My eyes widened.

"Told you girly- what did I say. There's no way one person can pull off a hit like that. Even if the person is you". Aro's nasally voice brought me back to the present. I looked up at him, my eyes cold and my stare unforgiving.

"Do not concern yourself with what I can and cannot do".

And with that I whipped out my Eagle and shot him on the head. Blood drops bounced back at me and fell on my shirt. _Fuck I miscalculated the force of my bullets._ This meant an extra trip to the laundromat.

I looked down at James and Laurent who were still unconscious from the kick in the neck that I had given to them. It looked like I had wasted an afternoon of snooping for no reason. They all were going to die in the end anyways.

Taking the manila folder in my hand, I calmly exited the building. No need for a rush, no one was going to be looking for me anyways. As I hit the bottom stair I took out a lighter from my pocket and threw it behind me while lighting it, causing the entire building to ignite. I doubt anyone was going to miss those Russians anyways. They were always a pain in the ass.

I looked back down at the file I took and opened it up.

In front of me was possibly the most dangerous man that I have ever heard of.

Edward Cullen.

_I was utterly and entirely fucked._

I already knew I was crazy. But this is insane. This could go down in two ways. Either I would be killed or worse, caught by the infamous Edward Cullen.

Edward wasn't someone that people messed with. He was trigger happy. Meaning that he didn't think. "Just shoot" was his life motto. He was the ultimate king of the underworld, but i knew I had to prove myself to fuckers like Aro.

I looked down at the picture again. It wasn't a picture of great quality, but that didn't matter at all. His eyes looked straight at the camera and I could feel his gaze piercing into mine. His toned muscular body was well defined even if it was hidden by the suit he had on. Everything about him was classy. And it was unbelievably attractive. The predator attracting the prey.

_It was time to find out more about Edward Cullen._

~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~

**_That chapter was about 1,000 words more than the last one. Anyways let me know how it was and what you thought. Should I make the chapters longer or was that ok? Two chapters in two days. I'm exhausted. That was a lot of writing._**

**_Don't worry Edward and Bella will meet soon enough. _**


	3. Finding

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the continued support. I'm still fixing things and creating a more solid story. It's going to take a while for me to update, especially since I don't have a beta. Thanks for your patience. **

**The-Dangerous-King**

**~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief**

The Red Room. That was the only link I had to Cullen. I had a name, I had a place, but I didn't know where exactly I needed to hit. The night had just begun and it seemed like a perfect opportunity to find out some more information about the famous nightclub.

I looked back at the wreckage that once used to be Aro's place. Satisfied with my work I started my walk.

There was no way in hell that I was going to buy myself my own car, at least not yet. I couldn't risk having anyone trace me. That was the one rule I had. Leave no marks behind. Otherwise there was a good chance at getting caught. However, there was no way in hell that I was going to walk to Cullen's place on foot either. At the rate I was going it would probably take hours to get there. Time is money. And there is no fucking way that I was going to lose it.

Thankfully, I had my Jaguar that I acquired from Big Brother Sam, the same car that I came here in. As quick as I could, I got in and sped off towards Edward Cullen.

Sam wasn't related to me by blood, but he was the closest thing that I had to a family. My parents ended up dying at young ages. My mother and father, Renee and Charlie, were just settling divorce papers between them when they got into a car accident. I was four at the time and don't have any memories from then.

All I remember from that time was hating every foster home that I was put into after that. Families were hard for me to be around. Why could they have such a happy family when mine was ruined forever? Every time, a foster family who was determined to make me "happy" would instead make me feel a lot worse. By the age of eleven, I was fed up and done. I packed up and ran.

I didn't get far at all. No more than three hours later was I caught by a couple driving on the highway. Apparently, as they drove by, they saw the tears streaking down my face and decided to call the police. Needless to say, I was put into a different foster home. After that, I learned to avoid cars and take closed roads if possible to get rid of people on my tracks. These kinds of things happened a lot after that. Foster home after foster home I became smarter and smarter at the art of sneaking out of the house. Once I got caught, I was simply shipped off to the next home.

One day, when I was about sixteen years old, I made a few wrong turns when running away from my foster parents. They didn't exactly live on the right side of town, so trouble was easy to find. However, that particular night instead of going towards the highway, I found myself at an abandoned warehouse.

I approached it with great caution, only to find a huge group of guys: The La Push kids, they called themselves. Jacob, Seth, and Paul quickly became my three favorite people there. The four of us became fast friends as they taught me everything that I knew today. From hacking to stealing a car, they knew how to do everything.

Sam was the oldest out of the boys, the leader of the pack. He called all the shots and kept a careful eye on everyone. If someone was thinking about doing something, Sam already knew about it and was three steps ahead of him or her. Thus, he became the Big Brother to our pack.

I shook my head. I didn't have time for a flashback like this.

As I came back from my thoughts I saw that I was there. I examined the club. "The Red Room". I'm not going to lie- it looked fucking amazing. Lights shone out from the club and the music was blaring so loud you could feel it in your bones. It was very clear that Cullen didn't do things half assed. He was in it to win.

But so was I.

It was a Tuesday night, so not many people would be in, or so I thought. As I approached the club, a long line of people were waiting. Men of all ages with two or three girls on each arm with expensive suits strolled into the club one by one. Not wanting to draw attention to myself, I slipped into the line and folded my dress up to reveal more of my creamy thighs.

This was the hardest club in this area to get into yet I was so sure I'd get in anyways. I wasn't blind. I knew the effect I had on most guys. My creamy slender thighs combined with my round soft ass made legs that most girls would die for. My perky size C breasts made every man want to nuzzle in them.

My 5'3'' height allowed me to push my way to the top of the line-without any protests. The bouncer raked his eyes across my body and took in my innocent doe-like eyes and moved onto my dress. The slim fitting black dress was sure to pull him in and when his eyes rested on my cleavage, I pulled out the fake ID I had in there. He watched hungrily and barely looked at my ID as I rushed in, throwing my bag over the metal detector.

If I thought that the outside was amazing, I was totally shocked about the inside. There were girls hanging from the ceiling from ropes like that Cirque du Soleil shit. Strippers who were clearly the best dancers around welcomed guests into the main area. The bar was sleek and filled with the most expensive bottles of alcohol from around the world. The dance floor was filled with people grinding each other with glasses in their hands. all in all- it was one classy place.

As I walked up to the bar, I looked around to do a quick floor map. The ground floor was clearly where all the action took place. The bar, the dance floor, and the booths were all there. I sat down at the bar stool and looked up. The second floor was blocked from my view by mirrors, which meant that Cullen's office was behind a one way mirror.

I wondered if his eyes were looking at me right now with that cold glare as my nipples started to harden.

Not a good time to think about this.

Looking around the bar without ordering something was going to look suspicious, so I called the bartender over.

"Hi! Welcome to The Red Room", exclaimed a blond beauty. Her skin was pale, and her body was slim. She was beautiful, even to me. I glanced down, looking at her nametag.

"Hey Rose, I'll take an Appletini". Nothing says innocent like drinking an Appletini. What you're drinking actually does say a lot about you. She turned around and went to work. I went back to staring at the one way mirror above.

If I were Cullen, where would I put some of my goods?

There was one way that I could get information, from his people. All I had to do was sort them out. Looking around the club I analyzed the people that were there. There were sluts, man whores, and drunk assholes, but then there were those few people who were also looking around the place, analyzing, like me. Those were the people who I needed to see.

"Here you go Miss..." she trailed off waiting for an answer.

"Elisa Gold" I replied with a smile.

"Well Miss Gold if you need anything else please do not hesitate to ask me" she said with a flick of long blond hair. And with that Rose the bartender went back to work.

I continued looking around the place, hoping to catch some shifty men. I was not disappointed. In the back were three strong men, each wearing a black shirt and jeans. Their hands were crossed in front of them as they looked on to all the fun everyone else was having. In the booth in front of them, an intense poker match was going on. But the thing that caught my eye was a slight bulge near their hips.

Not that you pervs.

The type of bulge that only a gun could create. Those were the exact men that I was looking for. These were the types of guys who were low on the ladder, but high enough to know information.

I looked through my eyelashes at them, pretending to check them out. As I waited for them to notice, I made one last glance at that one way mirror. Soon enough, one of them caught me staring. I blatantly started to lower my eyes up and down his body- checking his entire physique out. The fucker smirked at me as I took a sip of my Appletini. He probably thought that I was already drunk and ready to sleep with him. He sauntered over to me trying to flex his muscles on the way.

"Hello Miss, can I help you? You seem a little lost" he said with a scratchy deep voice. He was already trying too hard. I took another sip of my drink.

"Yes actually- I needed help, like, hailing a cab. It's late and I was about to leave. I don't, like, want to be into something totally shady you know what I mean?" I said in a voice about three octaves higher than my normal one. It's always important to keep your identity as hidden as possible when going about these types of things. And personality is definitely a big part of your identity.

"Here, let me help you out. I'm George" he said.

"Well hello George..." I purred leaning in farther towards his body. He smiled that creepy smile and led me through the back door. If he thought this was the place where I was going to touch him, he was dead wrong.

Instead, as soon as the back door closed, I put him into a neat headlock. His arms and legs started flailing around.

He probably didn't get enough training for moments like these. His breaths started to get shorter and shorter and his face started to turn a slight purplish color. Eventually, he finally passed out in my arms.

I dragged his body through the street and found an abandoned street. Ripping a piece of cloth from my dress, I blindfolded him to ensure that he couldn't see. Taking my Eagle from underneath my dress, I shot one of his arms and one of his legs. Just in case he thinks of running away. And then it was time to wait.

Five to ten minutes later, he started to groan.

"Where does Cullen keep his goods" I said calmly while taking off his blindfold and sitting him up. I took a seat on the ground directly in front of him. He tried to move, but it was clearly impossible for him.

"I'm not going to ask again. I need to know where Cullen keeps his goods". I gave him a cold stare.

"I don't know anything- I swear!" he pleaded. But his eyes told a different story. A burst of anger suddenly went through me.

Grabbing the neck of my gun, I hit the heavy part on his head, knees, and elbows. And sure enough, like the little bitch he is, he started to talk.

"He...he...there's something..." I snarled. At the rate he was going this was going to take all night.

"What is there?" I said, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back so his eyes met mine.

"The...the...safe room! Please I have children...and a wife... pleasee". He was really starting to get on my fucking nerves.

"If you don't start talking they will all be dead".

"Everyone who works for him knows that he keeps the safe room in his house guarded the most heavily. Please let me go ple-"

He had officially become useless to me. My gunshot rang through the air, but no one was around to hear it but me. George was dead and I had my information.

**~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief**

**So... how was it? Leave a review, I like a little bit of encouragement. Don't even be afraid to correct any mistakes that you find. ****Thank you ZoyciteW for doing just that.**

**The-Dangerous-King**


	4. Satisfying

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while. Hopefully this chapter can make up for it! I wrote it really quickly so there might be some mistakes. Just PM me if you find any and I'll try to fix them as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and review if you like it. **

**As always, Twilight's not mine but the storyline is.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Edward Cullen**

I leaned back on my brown leather chair. I had been staring at my black ledger for way too long. I couldn't help it. I needed to make sure that every detail of our next deal was going to go well. And to do that, I needed to plan everything out. Plans for future missions and present ones were carefully and strategically written down so that nothing could go wrong. Occasionally, people surprised me. But I was always better.

I put my legs on the table and my hands behind my head and looked out of my office. Another day another huge group of people coming in to get drunk. There were the usual regulars that I recognized and the few newcomers, but at the bar I saw a beauty that I've never seen before. I leaned in closer to see clearer. Almost as if she could sense me she looked up at me. Unconsciously, she opened her mouth and took a deep breath. The look on her face went straight to my cock. Those sweet looking lips would look perfect if they were around my dick. I could already sense myself getting harder. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get anything done while my cock was like this.

"Jessica. Get your ass up here. Now"

There were always a couple of strippers our bar hired near my office running errands. I always made sure that one of them was around, for occasions like this. While Jessica wasn't the most experienced girl when she first started, she was a quick learner and eventually climbed up the ranks to the highest rank I could give her: one of my personal whores. Of course she did do the duties that a regular personal assistant did like cleaning or whatever, but a man needs what a man needs.

I leaned forward on my chair and turned it so it was facing the wall. As I uncrossed my legs, I waited for her arrival. I could feel my cock growing larger as I closed my eyes and envisioned by brown haired beauty.

Within moments, Jessica arrived with her irritatingly slow pace.

"Quicker, or I'll move you myself. Get down on your knees and don't look up". She complied to my orders as I knew she would. Making me mad would only make this worse for her.

I raked my eyes down her body. She was wearing the regular stripper outfit that we had here: a black, leather two piece. She started to whimper. _Didn't I say to be quiet or does she not know what that means._

"Jessica, don't you know how unpleasant it will be for you if you don't follow my directions?" I looked down at her barely-there clothing and at her perfect perky tits that were great to squeeze. Pushing her head closer to my cock so she leans forward, I dragged my hand down from her side, to her waist that was perfect to hold on to while pounding into her pussy, and then to her ass. Her perfectly spankable ass, which I grabbed very hard.

"You're my cock slut aren't you Jessica? Make me mad and this ass is going to pay for your mistakes. Do you understand?" I ordered. Her pathetic whimper and a nod told me she did. But this is exactly what she wanted. The whore got off on her own fear and the very thrill of being with Edward Cullen was too much for her.

"You must have done something good because you get to suck my cock now. Get up on the desk, turn around, and lay down with your head hanging off the desk. Just saying that sprung her into action. She immediately complied and even had her mouth hanging open like the good little whore she was.

Smirking, I pulled down my pants and underwear, letting my cock spring free. I confidently shoved my cock down her elongated throat and was met with the moisture and tightness of her mouth.

"I'm going to fuck your throat now," I growled, "How do you feel about that? Answer me!" I pulled out of her mouth, ready to thrust back in even harder.

The whore nodded enthusiastically, "Yes Edward! I want you to fuck my mouth and cum down my throat. I want to suck your cock like the cock slut I am please Edward...".

"Such a good whore. So eager to please. Just how I like it. Don't you dare touch any part of me besides my cock. I don't need your filth on me".

I thrusted with my cock into her throat over and over with an unforgiving force, causing her to moan. I looked her in her eye and smirked shaking my head. She was all too ready to be a whore.

I ripped open the top of her outfit making her plastic double D's go flying around. Each thrust into her mouth made her tits bounce back and force almost painfully for her. Leaning over, I grabbed those tits and held on to them tightly. This position allowed all of my force to slam directly into her mouth.

The pain from my hands and cock made her start to gag on my cock and look afraid, but I was not fooled. The putrid yet tolerable smell of her pussy filled the air once more. She was probably dripping from her cunt.

"Such a god damn whore aren't you Jessica?" I began thrusting deeper, knowing she would take anything I gave her just to please me. She gagged a little bit more forcefully, an action that was intolerable.

"If you don't know how to breathe maybe I shouldn't let you". I brought one of my hands back and slapped her tit hard and with the other I pinched her nose shut, causing her to panic. I didn't want her to die, as loyal whores were hard to come across in my business, so twenty seconds later, I released her nose, allowing her to take another breath.

She greedily took another deep breath and continued sucking on my cock. I pinched her nose once again. Knowing that her life rested in my hands assured Jessica of the dominance I had over her. She knew that if she made one wrong move, I would leave her there to choke on my cock.

Once she got the hang of her breathing, I once again grabbed her boobs and thrusted into her like I did before.

She ran her tongue over the tip of my cock and swallowed, her throat becoming even tighter in the most delectable way. She tried relaxing her throat to take more of me in, but it was clear that my cock was too big for her to do so. Jessica clearly had some skills since she was well practiced. I wouldn't be shocked to hear that she fucked every one of my employees.

"You live for my dick don't you. You want me down your throat". She smiled around my cock making me thrust even harder to wipe it off her face. My balls were now fully slapping her face. Abruptly, I took my cock out of her mouth.

I chuckled and pulled her back up from her hair, eventually pushing her back onto my desk.

"Bend over my desk like a good girl and keep that dirty mouth of yours shut". Her head fell back and her knees went weak as I leaned closer to her, surrounding her my my scent.

I could almost hear the wetness surging out of her. Her pussy glistened at me; the slut was probably already wet since the time she walked in here. I pulled out a condom from and desk drawer and took my time putting it on, making her wait with anticipation. Her liquid flowed out of her pussy and was flowing down her asshole.

I slammed myself into her, her walls not quite as tight as I would like them. I pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in as hard as I can.

I wasted no time setting a fast pace.

"Ughn FUCK!" It seemed that Jessica couldn't handle my cock or my instructions as well as I thought she could. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to her ear.

"Can't even follow a single goddamn instruction can you? Be quiet or else ill gag you with my cock" I whispered in a threatening tone.

_"__Ringgg... Ringggg..."_

From the corner of the desk, the phone started ringing, interrupting my thoughts. Reaching over Jessica, I picked it up and continued my thrusting with one hand on the back of her neck and one hand on the phone.

"Cullen". My voice never falters, and neither does my pace. I looked down at Jessica to see a bewildered look on her face.

With that I felt it. Her walls starting to clench and unclench as she holds her breath trying not to moan. Just knowing that someone was on the other end of the phone, listening to me pounding into her was exciting for Jessica. _Shes fucking coming. _

I smirked and put my phone right next to her head and put it on speakerphone. I know she can hear the person on the other end breathing.

"You want to come don't you? Can you keep it quiet? You wouldn't want him to know how much of a slut you are. So greedy for my cock" I snarled quietly into her ear.

"Mr. Cullen. I just wanted to check in with you about the shipment. It went well and there's no sign of the Volturi here". It was a routine call. One of my men always called at the end of a shipment. Of course everything went well. That's how I planned it. Regardless, I picked up my pace in and out of Jessica to celebrate.

"Do you want him to know how dirty you are. Or how you like it rough hmm?" I whispered to Jessica as her orgasm started to build.

"Very well thank you. Tell the others I'll be downstairs in a minute" I said into the phone.

Jessica's walls got tighter and tighter as she bit the side of her mouth and started to come. Tears were rushing down her face as she tried to control herself in an almost comical way.

_Exactly what I thought. Such a whore but doesn't want to show it to the world. _

"Alright I will". The phone clicked signaling the end of the call. With one last slap to Jessica's ass I pulled out and came all over her back.

"Wear my cum with pride Jessica and get the fuck out".

Now that I was satisfied, I snapped back into my work. Not that fucking someone would make me forget about my work, it just provided a nice release from it.

I took my black ledger and started to write. Making sure that I noted about the most recent deal, who was there and who wasn't. I made a side note about how the Volturi hadn't shown up to fuck shit up.

Fucking Volturi had a nasty habit of trying to screw up my plans. But I was Edward Cullen. And nothing could stop me. Those Italians were just pesky fleas to me.

I gathered everything and started to head out of the club. It was time to plan. And I needed to do that with the rest of the family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Cullen mansion was huge. But why wouldn't it be. All my family lived here as did some bodyguards and other people who worked for us. The house had been passed down from generation to generation since the 1920's when my great grandfather had built a supreme organization during the prohibition era. He made millions off of illegal alcohol that he brewed in bathtubs and such.

From that point on, an empire had been formed. My grandfather inherited it and expanded the business. Once alcohol was once again legal, he added drugs and guns into it to make more money. He turned it into the Cullen Mafia that is recognized and feared today. When it landed into my father's hands he modernized it. Making everything more up to date so that security was top notch and impenetrable.

Now the business was mine and I was ready to fucking put my mark on the world.

The security around the building was tight but as soon as they saw me they opened all the gates. I entered and headed straight for the conference room where I knew the rest of my family would be. Meetings like this were not only necessary but also crucial as they let us plan for the future.

I almost ran up the stairs knowing that I was in danger of being slightly late. Tardiness was something that no one in the house tolerated, especially my mother.

The guards standing outside of the soundproof room unlocked the electrical locks and let me through the door. Waiting inside the room were my parents, my brothers, and my sister-in-law.

"Well it looks like Eddie here was too busy getting some action" laughed my idiotic younger brother Emmett as he gestured to my sex-hair. He was large and muscular, making him perfect for being in charge of security. But his frame, which scared most people, couldn't hide the fact that he was the joker of the family. That still doesn't make it okay for you to mess with him though. He doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

His wife, Rosalie, who was probably equally as lethal as him, smacked him on the head. Rosalie was a mechanic before she met Emmett. She now helps the family steal cars and make the cars we do have into machines better than any Batmobile.

"Shut up Emmett. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," said Jasper. Jasper and I had a certain understanding with each other as bachelors of the family. We had each other's backs when it came to getting the other one laid. He was the youngest Cullen brother and specialized in gadgets. He knew how to hack and was quite clever. Although he wasn't as muscular as Emmett, he still knew how to handle a gun like nobody's business.

"Alright alright gentlemen. We have some more important matters to discuss". Carlisle, my father, who always was about business, dove straight into the important conversation. I took my seat at the head of the table with my father at the other end. Jasper and Emmett sat on either side of me. Next to Emmett was his wife and next to Jasper, my mother, Esme Cullen.

Carlisle wasn't the head anymore, but he still liked to be kept in the loop and guided me, making sure that I didn't tarnish the Cullen name. My mother was just there to make sure we didn't do something overly stupid.

"As you guys may know, the shipment we got from China came here in perfect condition. Drug wise, we got a couple cases of heroin and some coke. They were also 'kind' enough to give us some advanced AK-47s for free," I announced with a quick chuckle. Those AK-47s only came in because I threatened to wipe them out if I didn't get any. They were a nice added bonus for the money we were paying them.

"But what's a little bit strange is that the Italians didn't try to screw our shit up". Lately, Aro and the rest of the Volturi gang were getting on our nerves. We didn't have the time to deal with them so we simply put it off. I frowned. Them not showing up wasn't accounted for.

"Jasper I need you to do a little bit of research. Find out where they are and what they're up to. I don't need any surprises".

Jasper was like me. Ahead of the game.

"Already done. I actually have some interesting news. Apparently, someone smoked the Italians. They're gone. All of them". His brow wrinkled. It seemed that Jasper was on the same page as I was. Although Aro wasn't nearly as good as we were, he was still seriously powerful in the underworld. Whoever wiped him and his piggies out shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Well... who did it? And why?" said Rosalie, echoing my thoughts.

"Their hideout was burned to the ground. Honestly, it looks like they just got into a freak accident. The only body that wasn't accounted for was James- Aro's right hand man. It appeared that he was the only one able to get away".

I narrowed my eyes. Freak accidents never happen by chance. Not in this world. If someone dies, it's because someone wanted them to. If James was the one who got out, it was likely that he had a tiff with Aro. It was rumored that those two didn't get along as they did before.

"Find James and make sure that he's taken care of. It shouldn't be too hard. He's not the brightest one out of the bunch". My father nodded his approval at my instructions.

Jasper and Emmett made their way out of the room to get started. Work never ended. For us, our work was our life.

And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Mobster's Thief~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I hoped you liked it! Edward finally came into the picture. Leave a review; I like encouragement to write. Thanks so much!**

**The-Dangerous-King **


End file.
